Surpassing the Master
Synopsis Naruto attempts to channel natural energy without the toad oil to no avail, only causing himself and his shadow clones to begin their frog mutation. Fukasaku tells Naruto that the key is to focus, and thus leads Naruto atop a bunch of spires, telling the genin to learn how to concentrate and stay still without moving, lest he plummet all the way down. After Naruto fails to do so, being caught by Fukasaku's tongue, the sage toad remembers Jiraiya's training. After learning that Jiraiya had done the very same training but had taken years to master it, Naruto claims he does not have such time and thus creates two shadow clones to expedite his progress. After a short while, Naruto and his two shadow clones manage to balance themselves on a board placed upon a spire, sitting without moving for an entire day, even through a period of rain. As Naruto manages to enter into a perfect Sage Mode, Fukasaku marvels how quickly Naruto has managed to use senjutsu without the aid of the toad oil and how he may surpass Jiraiya very soon. However, a bird lands on Naruto's shoulder and he loses his concentration, falling straight to the ground. After his fall creates an impact on the ground, Naruto realises that he has not been injured in anyway; Fukasaku reveals that Sage Mode grants the user much more durability, agility, and strength, making Naruto even more agile and boosting his already rapid recovery rate. Fukasaku then adds that Naruto has one more step to master — the art of the Frog Kata, a taijutsu exclusive to those who have mastered Sage Mode. Meanwhile, Taka sequester themselves in a hideout in Kumogakure. Suigetsu expresses dismay at the fact that his Kubikiribōchō was left behind in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, and asks Sasuke whether the Akatsuki would really hand over the power of a tailed beast to them. Sasuke responds that he does not need that power now that he possesses the Mangekyō Sharingan, only for him to clutch his eyes as his vision becomes blurred. Karin, however, alerts them that she senses a chakra signature outside their hideout. J, a Kumo shinobi, has located them and attempts to use a Messenger Lizard to communicate back with his partner, K; however, Sasuke kills the lizard with his sword as Jūgo deals with J. At the Raikage's office, the Kage is infuriated that Sasuke of the Akatsuki has kidnapped his brother and demands to know why the Hokage of Konoha had not dealt with him yet. Wanting to retrieve his brother, the Raikage orders his aide to gather intel from Tsunade regarding Sasuke and dispatches Team Samui, a squad trained by Killer B, to retrieve him from the Akatsuki's clutches; he also decides to host a Five Kage Summit to deal with the problem of the Akatsuki. Back at Mount Myōboku, Naruto begins to wonder whether he could try something under the effects of Sage Mode, but dismisses the thought to Fukasaku. After getting the hang of Frog Kata, Fukasaku and Naruto decide to rest up for the night. However, after the sage toad falls asleep, Naruto quietly leaves and decides to attempt a technique using Sage Mode. After having succeeded, Naruto muses to himself that he shall try to continue honing this technique in secret, without anybody finding out. Credits